


This is my Home

by rissaleigh49



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rissaleigh49/pseuds/rissaleigh49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their mother dies, it's Killian who is left to care for their sister. Emma's job is to make sure she is safe.</p><p>It isn't perfect by any means, but they make it work.</p><p>Until one day, they don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is my Home

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been really stuck on the next chapter of my multi chapter, and last night Lilo and Stitch was giving me feels so this happened. modern!au where Emma is a social worker and Killian is the guardian of his much younger sister. I’m aware this is probably very unrealistic, but this is what I came up with.
> 
> There’s a few Irish words in there as terms of endearment. A leanbh (pronounced uh lan-uv) means my child, and a stór (pronounced uh stohr) means my treasure.

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.

Liam had just left on a two year tour with the navy, Killian had just graduated high school, and Tarryn was only six.

When their father had come back, both and Killian and Liam had been angry, and skeptical, but their mother was thrilled. Filled with hope and love for the man who had given her two amazing sons, she believed every lie he told her.

When she found out she was pregnant again, he was gone before the boys had even come home from school.

A twelve and fourteen year old shouldn’t have had that much hatred in their young hearts, but seeing their mother crying on the kitchen floor was the most painful thing either of them had witnessed.

Now, six years later, their mother had passed away from lung cancer caught too late, Liam was halfway across the world, and Killian was the sole guardian of his little sister, without a job, or any idea what the hell he was going to do.

After the funeral, Granny offered him a job managing the inn, since Ruby was busy managing the diner, and he was able to get some work helping to unload the fishing boats when they came in early in the morning. He would get up early, usually carrying a sleepy Tarryn, who would sit wrapped up in one of his sweatshirts while he unloaded the boats, and then he would go home, shower while she ate breakfast, and drop her off at school while he made his way to Granny’s. Ruby usually picked her up from the bus, and would make sure she was watched if Killian was busy. It wasn’t perfect, but they made it.

Until they didn’t.

Two years had passed, and Liam was due back that day, so Killian had them both stay home so they could see him as soon as he got in. It was the first warm and sunny day of the year, so he had relented when Tarryn begged to wait at the beach. He had been sitting at the water’s edge as he watched her wade up to her knees.

“Stay close _a leanbh_!” he called out to her. She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

He looked away for a second, glancing towards the docks to see if Liam’s ship was there yet. When he looked back, she had run too far, and a large wave pulled her farther out into the tide.

Killian hadn’t had the time to teach her how to swim properly. Liam and his mother had taught him back when they still lived in Ireland, and sure, he had taught her the basics when she was little, but she wasn’t nearly strong enough to fight the tide.

In his panic, he didn’t even feel the cold of the water, or see the yellow bug pulling up in front of the beach.

He hadn’t remembered they were supposed to be visited by the social worker today.

When he pulled Tarryn out of the water, she was cold, her lips turning blue. She coughed up the water quickly though, tears prickling from the burn of the salt.

Killian scooped her into his arms in an instant, rocking her back and forth, unable to find any words to say.

Someone else was not so quiet.

A throat cleared behind them, and Killian turned to see their social worker, the tall, blonde, and admittedly beautiful, Emma Swan.

“Jones,” she said coldly, raising an eyebrow. “Your work told me that I could find you two here. You do know that it’s a school day, correct?”

“Aye,” he said warily, his voice quiet. “Our brother comes home from tour today. It’s a Friday, and she hasn’t missed any school since she had the flu in February. We took the day off to spend as a family,”

“And does family time usually equate to near death experiences?”

Killian stood at that, his eye hardening. Tarryn whimpered, clutching him tighter as he held her. “She wandered too far out in the water. Sometimes children don’t listen. I think the important part is that I was watching her closely enough that I was able to pull her out of the water before any damage was done,” he moved away from her, going over to their towel and wrapping Tarryn up in it as he moved to grab her flip flops from the sandcastle just a few feet away.

Emma followed him, keeping her voice low. “Mr. Jones, I have looked the other way for the past two years because you are her family and you are willing to look after her, something that I rarely see. However, between the lack of a stable home life, not spending time with children her own age, and now this dangerous incident, I’m beginning to think that you may not be the best equipped to care for Tarryn,”

Killian whipped around. “Excuse me? Lack of a stable home life? She has routines, she’s doing well and school, and she’s surrounded by people that love her. What could be more stable than that?”

“She is hardly ever home, you take her to work with you down at the docks at an ungodly hour, and yes, academically she is doing quite well, but her teachers are concerned about her lack of social skills,”

“We are home plenty, every morning for breakfast and every Wednesday and weekend nights for dinner,” he said, the fury making his voice gravelly.

“And her social skills?”

At that he looked down, and scratched behind his ear. ”Aye. She’s still very shy, and the other children aren’t very nice to her. I won’t force her to be uncomfortable. She’ll come out of her shell in her own time,”

Emma sighed. “Be that as it may, I cannot overlook what I saw here today. I’m going to have to place Tarryn in foster care until you can prove that you can provide a safe environment for her to thrive in,”

“You can’t do this! I am the only family she has, please, you can’t,”

“I have no choice,” Emma flinched, seeing the pain in his broken expression. “I’ll give you a week to break the news to her, and have her spend time with your brother. I suggest you make it count,” she said, turning and walking back to her car without a glance back.

* * *

 

“She what?” Liam yelled, once Tarryn was in bed and Killian had told him what Emma bloody Swan had said. “She can’t do that Killian. Accidents happen, but she’s alright now,”

“I know Liam, but apparently the life I’ve built isn’t stable enough, and this is the final straw,” Killian sank to the couch, holding his head in his hands. “I’m just going to have to find a way to get her back,”

Liam sighed, and clapped his brother on the back. Neither knew what to say, because there was nothing to be said.

They had failed.

* * *

 

Killian broke the news to Tarryn on Monday, and let her know that she didn’t have to go to school because he and Liam were going to spend as much time with her as they could. She cried, but that was to be expected. They did everything – went to the park, had ice cream for lunch, the aquarium, even bought her some new books and clothes to take with her.

Friday came much too quickly though, and all too soon, Killian had to say goodbye. A pipe had burst at the inn, and he had to be there for the repairman. Liam was to wait with Tarryn the last half hour before Emma came to pick her up.

Truthfully, Killian was glad he didn’t have to watch the yellow bug drive away with his sister, the one person who he loved above all else.

He wasn’t sure his heart could take it.

* * *

 

Three hours later, as he was paying the repairman and tidying up the front desk, Liam ran in, followed closely by Emma Swan.

“Is she here?” Liam asked breathlessly, leaning on the desk for support. His clothes were disheveled, and he looked like he had just run a marathon.

“Who?” Killian asked, confused as to what they were doing there.

“Tarryn! She went to the kitchen to get one of her books and she snuck out the back door! Did you tell her to do that?” Emma yelled, pointing at him accusingly.

“No, I did not. If she had come here I would have brought her right back. What do you think I am?” Killian shouted back.

Emma opened her mouth to speak, but Liam cut her off. “We can’t find her Killian, and it’s getting dark. I don’t know where she could be,”

Killian picked up the phone, and dialed the sheriff’s office. “Dave? Hey, it’s Killian. Tarryn’s run away, and it’s getting dark… yeah that’d be great. You and Graham have pictures of her. Call Mary Margaret, see if she’s around the school. Oh, and tell Robin to ask the mayor. Tarryn really bonded with Henry at the book store the other day. Thank you so much. Yeah, I’ll have Ruby and Granny stay here in case she shows up. I will, bye,” Killian hung up the phone, and grabbed his leather jacket off the back of his chair. “David and Graham are going to check the usual places, the hospital, train station, and such. Mary Margaret is going to check the school, and Robin will probably check the woods after he calls Regina,” he said, walking out the door, typing away at his phone. “I just texted Eric and Ariel, they’ll keep an eye on the docks. Liam, I want you to go check the beach, I’ll look around the town square,” he said, quickly making his way around to the different shops.

He didn’t care if he was rude, or bossy, or that he completely ignored the infuriating social worker. He had to find Tarryn.

* * *

 

Another two hours later, and no one had seen any sign of her. The entire town was looking, but it was if she had vanished into thin air.

Liam looked like he was about to cry, but Killian hadn’t given up yet. There was still one place he had to check.

He ran up the hill, ignoring the questions everyone was shouting. It was going to rain soon, the winds picking up so much that it was a struggle to walk straight, but he knew where he was going.

There she was, sitting under the willow tree where their mother was buried.

“Tarryn!” he called, but she didn’t hear him. Suddenly, he could see the branches above her violently sway, and it was all he could do to make it to her in time.

It all happened so quickly. The branch snapped, Tarryn screamed, and he tripped in his haste, she he rolled, pulling her out of the way but getting his hand pinned beneath the fallen limb because he wasn’t fast enough. It didn’t matter though.

Tarryn was okay.

“Killian! Your hand…” she said, her curly brown hair whipping around her face. His hand was a mangled mess, definitely broken, but she only had one thing on his mind.

“What the bloody hell were you thinking Tarryn?!” he bellowed over the wind, checking her for injuries. “You know you aren’t allowed out here by yourself!”

“I don’t want to leave! This is my home, with my family! Don’t you want me?” she asked quietly tears filling her eyes just as the skies opened above them.

Killian stood her up, kneeling in front of her. “Of course I do _a stór_. This wasn’t my choice. I need to do better for you, so you can make friends, and not have to worry about getting hurt,” he said, brushing her hair out of her face. He tried to simplify the reasons Emma wanted to take her away, but she looked confused.

“But I do have friends – Henry does homework with me at Granny’s before he goes to see Archie, and Grace sits next to me on the bus every day. And they both sit on the swings with me at recess, or Henry will read to us from his fairy tale book,”

Emma stepped forward, Killian just noticing she was there. “Tarryn, your teachers said you don’t talk to anyone in your class,” she said gently.

Tarryn rolled her eyes. “That’s because Henry and Grace aren’t in my class. They’re in Mrs. Nolan’s class, two grades above me,” she said like it was obvious.

“Do you mean Henry Mills?” she asked, her voice rising in pitch.

Tarryn nodded. “Yup! And we only hang out at school because Grace likes to spend time with her dad on the weekends and Henry sees his birth mom on the weekends,”

Emma visibly blanched. “It seems I may have been mistaken Killian. Based on your display today when Tarryn went missing, and testimony I have heard from Tarryn’s friend, I think that perhaps it’s best if she does remain in your care,” she rung her hands and looked down. “I have to admit that I misjudged you when we first met a few years ago, and perhaps that has clouded my judgement,”

Killian nodded. “Let’s get out of the rain. I’m sure there are some people worried sick about us,”

* * *

 

After hugs, tears, changing clothes, and a trip to the hospital, the Jones family was sitting at the counter at Granny’s, mugs of tea between their hands. All three simultaneously looked up when someone walked into the diner.

“Two hot chocolates please Ruby,” Emma Swan said, her hand on a young boy’s shoulder.

“Oh an don’t forget –“ he started.

“The cinnamon, I know,” she laughed, walking back to get them started.

Emma Swan approached them, somewhat shyly. Killian raised an eyebrow as they approached.

“Would it be alright if we joined you?” she asked. “My son says he’s missed his friend this week,”

Killian nodded, giving her his signature grin. “Of course Swan. Please, sit. Your hot chocolate is on me,”

Liam, Tarryn, and Henry shared a conspiring look. 

* * *

 

_One Year Later_

“Emma! Come _on_!” Tarryn said, pulling the blonde’s hand forcefully as they neared the docks. “We have to get Killian and Henry and then LIAMS GONNA BE HOME!”

Emma laughed behind her, allowing the young girl to tug her along. A lot had happened in the past year. Emma had given up social working after she realized her own past was clouding her judgement, trying her hand at police work instead. Being friends with David and Mary Margaret had led to more time spent with Killian, and Emma tried to give Henry more time with his friends when she realized she had been hogging him. Six months ago, they had (finally) gone on their first date, and much to Henry and Tarryn’s delight, things seemed to be working out well.

“Oi! What are two beautiful lasses doing headed towards my ship? I think today is a very lucky day, don’t you Henry?” Killian called from the small boat Liam had bought them for Christmas. He jumped down, helping Henry behind him, and gave Emma a chaste kiss before pulling Tarryn into a hug.

“Liam will be here soon,” she said, her voice muffled into his chest.

He chuckled. “Aye _a leanbh_ , that he is. We should probably get headed to the diner before he thinks something happened to us,”

He grabbed Emma’s hand, allowing the kids to run a few feet ahead of them.

“Alright there love?” he asked quietly, sensing her nerves.

“Will he be angry I moved into your house?”

“ _Our_ house, and no, not if we’re happy. Which we are. All of us,”

Emma nodded, a small smile playing at her lips. She’d never had a family growing up, but she had very quickly found one. Who would have guessed that one of her cases of a motherless child would lead to finally finding a home?

As they approached the diner, they could see Liam in his Navy uniform sitting in one of the outdoor tables, and as the kids ran to him and Killian squeezed her hand, there was only one thought running through all of their minds.

_This is my home._


End file.
